1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toothbrush and, more particularly, to a toothbrush with processed bristles formed from a combination of nylon, a sandstone powder, a multi-element mineral, and a far-infrared emitting material.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Toothbrushes have been in use for a number of years. Conventional toothbrushes generally include nylon bristles for strength as well as resistance to abrasion, and provide moderate stimulation of the gums. When conventional toothbrushes are used to brush the teeth, toothpaste may first be applied to the nylon bristles in order to sufficiently remove unwanted matter from the teeth. Tartar is particularly difficult to remove once firmly attached to the teeth, and requires a large amount of toothpaste. Moreover, conventional toothbrushes are not capable of stimulating the gums, i.e. by generating negative ions from their bristles.
Thus, there is a need for a toothbrush that is capable of effectively removing tartar from the teeth with only the use of water or a small amount of toothpaste, and improving blood circulation in the gums to prevent periodontal disease.